A New Life
by DarkLordBob
Summary: After returning to the Dursley's from his fifth year at Hoqwarts, Harry undergoes a new change. With new powers, he will soon have to come up against someone even more powerful than Voldemort.
1. the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After getting back to the Dursley's after his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry went straight to his room. Flopping down on the bed, Harry dozed off quickly, drifting off into a deep sleep.

As he drifted into the realm of dreams, a silent figure appeared in his doorway. Silently muttering something under her breath, the figure cast a long spell over Harry.

Suddenly, Harry's dreams changed to nightmares. Watching helplessly as Voldemort killed every single person he had ever loved, Harry screamed out.

Waking up quickly, Harry felt his scar tingling. But it was unlike anything that had ever happened before. Instead of fading, the tingling sensation increased until it was a blinding pain.

Screaming out in pain, Harry tried to get up, but the pain paralyzed him. When the Dursleys burst into his room, they did so to see Harry cringing in pain, eyes rolled back into the back of his head.

Suddenly, a blinding flash of pure green shot forth from his eyes, levitating him off of the bed.

Shockwaves of pure magical energy shot forth multiple times, flinging the random objects in the room around.

Suddenly, a change came over Harry, he suddenly grew several inches, and his black hair grew longer, going to his mid-back if he had been standing. His emerald eyes grew brighter, taking on a glow of pure magic.

Slowly floating back down, Harry lightly alighted on the bed. As the mysterious lady disappeared, a small pulse of green magic from Harry's eyes shot forth, wiping the lightening shaped scar from his forehead.


	2. The Inheritance

Diclaimer: I Don't own anything!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Harry woke up to see the Dursley's still in his bedroom, looking at him with the same looks of shock that they had when the change first occured.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confusion playing into his voice over why his relatives were in his room , with expressions of pure shock painted over their faces.

"B-B-Boy, w-what have y-you d-done to y-yourself?" asked Uncle Vernon, stuttering out of his shocked state.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, confused over their shock.

"Look at yourself! Anyone that sees you will know that you aren't normal!" screeched Aunt Petunia.

Getting out of bed, Harry walked over to his trunk, and pulled out a mirror. The mirror that Sirius had given him. Sirius. How much he missed him.

When Harry looked at himself, he yelped in amazment and dropped the mirror, letting it shatter on the floor.

Pulling out his wand, he repaired the mirror with a muttered spell, then began to examine his lengthy hair. As he was looking at the long, black hair that was foreign to him, he noticed that he was taller, taller even than Uncle Vernon. Looking over his now lengthy body, Harry couldn't help but notice on how all of his previously non-existant muscles had filled out.

"Explain yourself, Boy. What did you do?" demanded Uncle Vernon.

"I have no clue. I just woke up, or has your fat soaked too far into your brain for you to notice?" harry snapped back.

"NOW SEE HERE," bellowed uncle Vernon. "I WILL HAVE..." but he was cut off by the sudden appearence of Harry's wand at his throat.

"Say another word and your brains will be splattered all over the place," said Harry, bristiling in menace. "Now get out, all of you. I am going to get dressed and then I have some things that I have to take care of."

Obeying readily, the Dursleys ran out of the room, making the house shutter with the passing of Dudley.

After getting dressed, and making a visit to the bathroom, harry packed all of his things into his trunk and locked it. Muttering a spell, he shrank the trunk and pushed it into his coat pocket.

Walking downstairs, Harry didn't even give his relatives a glance as they nerviously tried to busy themselves with breakfast. Walking out the front door, Harry motioned with his wand hand, causing the Knight Bus to appear.

"Where would you like to go" asked the attendant.

Thinking, Harry had to figure out what he wanted to do. Where should he go? Most people wouldn't recognize him, so he culd do pretty much anything that he wanted to.

"Diagon Alley, please."

"That'll be 30 galleons. That is unless you want something special, then it'll cost more."

"How come the price went up? Last time I rode, it wasn't near that much!" exclaimed Harry.

'Well of coure it wasn't, You Know Who wasn't running around breaking into the Ministry of Magic then was he?"

Nodding, Harry poured the last of his money into the attendant hand, making a mental note that he needed to refill his bag soon. Watching out the window as the country side flashed by, harry was lost in thought over what he wiould do next.

After a long ride on the Knight Bus, Harry was deposited outside of the Leaky Cauldron, where he hurried inside. Going out the back, he tapped the bricks just as Hagrid had done on his first visit there.

Walking down the crowded alley, Harry couldn't help but marvel at all of the strange things that he found there. No matter what, this was his favorite place that he had ever been, besides Hogwarts of course.

Maing his way inside of Gringotts, Harry walked up to the counter to a goblin that wasn't busy.

"I would like to make a withdrawal, please," siad Harry, glancing up at the goblin.

"Name," stated the goblin, looking at Harry as if he were a beggar child.

"Harry Potter, here is my key," said Harry, presenting his vault key to the goblin.

"Aw, sir. One of my associates would like to have a word with you on behalf of the late Sirius Black's will."

"Ok, can you show me where to go?" asked Harry.

With a nod, the goblin got up and led Harry through several different corridors, until they came to a solid oak door. Knocking once, the goblin nodded to Harry and walked briskly away.

Looking after the retreating goblin, Harry was caught by suprise when the door opened, and he was ushered in by another goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you are here about the late Mr. Black's will reading, no doubt/" asked the new goblin.

"Yes, sir. But one question, how did you know that he was dead?" asked Harry.

"We have our ways. Anyway, as to Mr. Black's will, you are to receive the whole Black family fortune, as you are named as closest of kin. In addition to this, you are to get all of Mr. Black's property, this is on two conditions. One is that a Mr. Remus Lupin is to get two million galleons and that Number 12 Griendwald Place is to continue to be the headquarters. It sayd that you will know what that means."

"Ok, how much is the Black family fortune, and where are all of the properties?" asked harry, curious as to how much he was getting.

"The Black family fortune comes to an average of about 200 million galleons, as well as several thousands in rare jewels. The properties include the aforementioned Grindewald Place, as well as a small island off of the coast of India, 17 manors, twelve of which are currently inhabited, 12 store slots in Diagon Alley, a castle in Ireland, and 20 store slots in Hogsmeade. Oh, and I forgot to mention that you have stocks in several different companies. 2000 stock in Flurish and Blotts, 1000 in Zonko's joke shop, 5000 stock in Montahue's Time Peices, givin you the majority of vote, as well as 2000 stock in Olivander's Wands, and finally 2500 stock in Blortshire's Brooms."

Shocked at the amount of wealth that he had inherited, Harry was almost at a loss of words.

"And I get this all from Sirius?" he asked, still shocked.

'Yes sir, along with his wish that you classified as of age in the wizrding world, giving you full license to use magic at any time," responded the goblin.

"Thank you. Is there anything else I should be told about?" asked Harry.

"Well there is the matter of your inheritance from the Potters," stated the goblin.

'What inheritance?" asked Harry, dumbfounded.

"Since you are legally of age now, the rest of the Potter fortune is open to you. This part of your fortune was closed to you because of the stipulation in your parents will saying that you must be of age to touch it. Would you like a summary of that too?" asked the goblin.

"Yes," said Harry, completely dumbfounded.

"Not including your trust account, you have 100 million galleons, along with about 2000 galleons in rare jewels. You also have 10 store slots in Diagon Alley, 15 slots in Hogsmeade, and 10 slots in Shirelville."

"Shirelviile?" asked harry.

"Another wizarding community in Ireland. Also you have a number of land properties, on which I believe several families are taking residense. Including the Lovegood's, the Knott's, the Weasley's, the Diggory's, and several others."

"I own the land where the Weasley's live?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yes sir. A summary of your property leads to the conclusion that you now own all of Hogsmeade and a quarter of Diagon Alley."

"ALL of Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes sir. As well as stocks. 1500 in Flourish and Blotts, 1000 in Drisley's Pet Emporium, 2000 in Gurdle's Robes, and 3000 in Dragoon's Battle Wear."

"Is that all, asked Harry, overwhelmed.

"Yes sir. Would you like for me to combine all of your holdings into one vault?" asked the goblin.

"Go ahead," respponded Harry.

"If you will follow me, I will show you to your vault," said the goblin, getting up from behind the desk, and walking out into the hallway.

Following the goblin, Harry was ushered into a cart, and was sent full speed down the shaft. Harry watched as hundreds of vaults flashed by his eyes, his long hair flying behind him, whipping in every direction.

Finally, after what seemed a thirty minute cart ride, they arrives in front of a huge vault door. The door itself was forty foot, by about eighty, was solib black, and didn't seem to have anyway of opening.

"How do we get in?" asked Harry.

"Lay your palm on the door, once it senses who you are, it'll open," responded the goblin.

Doing as he was told, Harry laid his hand on the door, laughing soflty as a tickling sensation ran along the bottom of his hand. With a resounding crack, the doors opened, revealing a room about the size of Hogwart's great hall. Huge mountains of gold were piled to the ceiling, with small paths in between.

Walking in between the paths, Harry explored his vault. When he came to the back of the vault, he incountered thousands of ancient books, armor, hundreds of wands, beautiful jewels in piles and in cases.

"This is all mine?" asked Harry.

"Excpet for two million, yes," responded the goblin.

"Of course."

Looking through the books, Harry came acroos some that he though Hermione may not have even heard of. Picking a few up, he shrank them and shrinking them, he placed them inside of his trunk.

Once he took everything that he wanted, he grabbed a some coins and thrrew them into his sack.

"Can you transfer the two million to Remus's account please?"

"Yes sir. Also, all you have to do is right an ammount down on a peice of parchment, and give it to a shopkeeper. they'll be able to exchange it for money here at Gringotts."

"Thank you," responded Harry. " Can we go now?"

"Yes sir, follow me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review.


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for some fo the ideas in this story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking out of Gringotts, Harry proceded back to the Leaky Cauldron, seeking out Tom to rent one of his rooms.

After getting a room, Harry dropped of all of his stuff, and locked the door. Then he went off to shop.

Seeing as though he now had a rather large fortune sitting in the bank, Harry decided to buy a few things that he wanted. His first stop was Gurdle's Robes, for two reasons, two buy some new dress robes and to check up on one of his holdings.

Walking up to the store front, Harry noticed that it was two stories tall, but since most stores were magically expanded, he couldn't tell how big it actually was.

When he walked inside, the walls were covered with clothes racks. Both stories were almost solid clothes of all different kinds of stles and colors, with small pathways in between the racks. Slowly walking throught the clothes, Harry began pulling out clothes that he liked, pulling various styles and colors.

As he made his way through the store, a small, round man approached him.

"May I help you sir?" asked the man, his voice loud and deep.

"No, I am just looking," replied Harry, waiting for the small man to leave so that he could resume his shopping.

About thirty minutes later, Harry had tried on all of the robes, and shrinking them to fit him, Harry walked up to the counter and waited for the man to come back so he could pay. Brifely looking at the clothes, the man sighed and looked at Harry.

"25 galleons, sir," said the man offhandedly.

Without responding, Harry pulled out the money and paid the man. Putting all of his clothes into a bag, Harry shrunk them don and proceded outside.

After visiting a number of different stores, Harry decided to but a new watch. Walking into the closest store he could find, Harry found himself in a nice place, with glass counters and silver railing around all of them.

"Sir, this establishment is for respectable people wizards only. I doubt that you have the resources to pay for anything here!" said a greasy haired man, who was dressed in a clean cut suit.

Ignoring the rude shop attendent, Harry began to look through all of the watches that were for sell. After looking at several different watches, Harry finally found the one that was for him.

It was a silver pocket watch with emeralds surrounding the border. The clock-face was a deep ebony with silver roman numerals as numbers. The hands were a white gold, and seemed to glide over the surface.

"I want to see that one," said Harry pointing.

"Yes sir. This one is of has a silver boy with and emerald inlay..." started the salesman, but was interupted by Harry.

"Yes, yes, I know, but what kind of feachures does it have?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir, its is unbreakable, water proof, shock proof, and heat proof, it has weather casting abilities, and it has a small map feature. Its price is 500 galleons," stated the salesman, obviously seeing either an easy sell or someone who would baulk at the watches price.

"I'll take it," stated Harry firmly.

"Ok, sir. If you'll just write the amount down on this piece of parchment and sign your name, I can take the money out of your account," instructed the salesman.

"Ok, thank you," and with that, Harry grabbed the watch and left the store to continue his shopping.

After visiting several other shops, Harry decided to stop in on Flourish and Blotts to look at the book selection. Finding several books on potions, charms, and transfiguration. After purchasing these books, Harry dropped all of his purchases off at this room at the Leaky Cauldron. Upon looking at his new watch for the time, Harry realised that it was far past lunch time, so he decided to stop for lunch at Selinde's Italian Resturant.

"Well Mr. Potter, you do seem to get around, don't you?" came a soft voice that seemed to float beside his ear.

Pulling out his wand, Harry whipped around to see Dumbledore, dressed in light blue robes with a tired expression on his face.

"Oh, high professor, how are you?" asked Harry innocently.

"Harry what have you done to yourself?" asked Dumbledore upon seeing his new body.

"I don't know, I didn't do it on purpose. I just woke up and I was like this. I didn't felll like puttin gup woth the Dursleys so I left. I found out earlier that I am extremely rich too. Did you know that?" asked harry curiously.

"Yes, but you couldn't touch it until you were of age, so when I heard that about your new money transactions, I was really suprised," explained Dumbledore.

"Sirius's will stated that I was to be made a legal adult when he died," explained Harry. "That let me draw from my parents fortune. Profeesor, do you know if I will have to go back to the Dursley's?" asked harry, afraid that he might have to go back to that backwards place.

"I don't think so Harry. Whatever has happened to you seems to have brought your powers top fruition."

"What do you meem, fruition?" asked Harry confused.

"Your powers have increased exponentionally. I am now unafraid to say that you are stronger than most of the wizarding community, but the full extent of your power is yet to be seen," explained Dumbledore. "You will still have to train yourself Its going to be hard, but I want you to take some lessons from some of my associates."

"What do you meen, associates?" asked Harry.

"You will see. If you will hold onto this, Harry, I will take you to them," said Dumbledore, procuring a small stone.

When Harry grabbed onto it, he was whisked away, along with Dumbledore, to a secret room in Hogwarts.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"I don't even know, Harry. I found this place by mistake one day, but look there," replied Dumbledore, pointing to a large basin with beautiful runes written along the edges of it.

"Is this a pensieve?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry. And it contains the memories of every single moment that had ever passed inside of the walls and grounds around Hogwarts. You can cast a spell as you go in that will allow you to interact with the people that are held inside. I would like for you to go back to the time of the founders to train."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because, to defeat Voldemort, you will need more power than you have now, and every new power that you get may bring you closer to his defeat," explained Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Harry, but before he could walk towards the pensieve, a voice rang out.

"Stop! Harry, you must come with me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To any reafers out there, if there are any, I appologize for the horrible misspelling of Grimmauld Place( not even sure if that is right). Im at my grandparents, and I don't have a book close by to look it up.

If there are any readers out there, please RR, so far I only have one. I feel so alone!


	4. Morgan Le Fay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or why would I be posting this on a fan fiction site?

_"Is this a pensieve?" asked Harry._

_"Yes, Harry. And it contains the memories of every single moment that had ever passed inside of the walls and grounds around Hogwarts. You can cast a spell as you go in that will allow you to interact with the people that are held inside. I would like for you to go back to the time of the founders to train."_

_"Why?" asked Harry._

_"Because, to defeat Voldemort, you will need more power than you have now, and every new power that you get may bring you closer to his defeat," explained Dumbledore._

_"Ok," said Harry, but before he could walk towards the pensieve, a voice rang out._

_"Stop! Harry, you must come with me!"_

"Huh?" said Harry, in response to the voice. Turning around, he came face to face with a beautiful woman, dressed in blinding white. A aura of pure white surrounded her, occasionally pulsing outward in expanding loops.

"Who are you?" questioned Dumbledore.

"One who would help Harry fulfil his destiny, not only to defeat the being known as Voldemort, but to push evil's grip away from this world," responded the Lady, her voice seemed to echo in Harry's mind. It was so drenched in magic that it felt as if it broke on his skin when she talked.

"What do you mean, push back evil's grip?" questioned Harry.

"Harry, you are special. Special beyond anything that these mortal beings can know. As a babe, you were able to survive a curse that killed wizards that were supposedly more powerful than you. Dumbledore has explained that your parents love repelled the Killing curse. But that is not wholly true, you cannot be killed by something as weak as a mortal's spell, for you are stronger than any normal mortal."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore and Harry at the same time.

"You, Harry, are the last of a race, once thought extinct. You are the last Avatar of Light, but what is really shocking is that you also have the blood of an Avatar of Nature pounding through your veins," explained the Lady.

"I'm not powerful, I'm just an average wizard, nothing special," responded Harry in disbelief.

"Really? And there is nothing special about you. Nothing that you can do that nobody else can?" asked the Lady.

"Well I can fly better than most and I was able to produce a corporeal Patronus, but that's it," said Harry.

"The Patronus is a weak imitation of some of the Avatar of Light's power. It is nothing compared to what you really can do. Your love of flying is testament to the blood of Nature in you."

"But that still hasn't explained why his power hasn't shown itself," said Dumbledore, after coming out of deep meditation. "If he really had this so called power, wouldn't it have made itself known?"

"You made sure that it didn't. You moved in to see who had killed the one you could not, and when you found a babe with extraordinary magic, you sealed him from it, allowing you to stay as the top of the wizarding world. You have used Harry to further your own agenda, to increase your power."

"THIS IS LUDICROUS!" bellowed Dumbledore, doing a rather good impression of Vernon Dursley.

"No," responded the Lady, her voice instantly quelling Dumbledore's anger. "What is ludicrous is your blatant manipulation of a child! Or the mental possession of his friends and their family!"

"WHAT!" roared Harry. Looking over, Harry noticed that this new topic had caused Dumbledore to go pale.

"Let's start with Arthur Weasely, you have openly controlled him through a version of the Imperious Curse, Molly Weasely has had anger implanted in her thoughts, causing her uncontrollable temper. Bill Weasely isn't being manipulated mentally, but by Fleur Delacore, his soon to be wife, whom he has no power to resist because of her veela blood. Charlie Weasely isn't possessed, but he's so far away that he had no influence here. The twins were being held down with large doses of immaturity, but they were both able to fight it off. Your friend Ronald is being controlled through his jealousy towards you. It has turned from mild jealousy to full blown jealous hatred. Ginny was being controlled openly, through Riddle's diary, but you disposed of that and your magic, without knowledge, has protected her from any other attempts upon her mind."

"You're full of it lady!" said Dumbledore. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Leave this place now."

"You have no power to make me leave!" responded the Lady cooly.

"What about Hermione?" asked Harry nervously. "And my other friends?"

"Hermione...," the Lady quietly pondered over what to say. "Hermione has been spying on you since first year for money. Haven't you ever wondered where she gets all of her money if her parents are "muggles"? Or how she got a time turner when most people out of the Ministry aren't even allowed one? She tells Dumbledore all of your actions, for money."

"Now Harry, you can't really believe this lady. She's a liar!" said Dumbledore nervously.

"But you know, it all fits. It explains all of everyone's actions, and their strange actions. She's telling me the whole truth, not beating around the bush. Especially about the prophecy!" said Harry coldly.

"Now Harry..." started Dumbledore.

"NO! YOU ARE A SCHEMING OLD MAN WHO ONLY THINKS OF HIMSELF! IT'S YOUR FAULT SIRIUS IS DEAD AND YOUR FAULT THAT VOLDEMORT IS STILL AROUND!"

"Now Harry, you can't..."

"CAN'T I? IF YOU HAD GOTTEN OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT LONG AGO AND DONE SOMETHING WHEN H WAS AT HOGWARTS THEN HE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN OUT TO BECOME A DARK LORD. OR THE COUNTLESS OTHER TIMES THAT YOU PROBABLY HAVE SEEN HIM SINCE THEN."

"You are a disgrace to the light!" said Harry coldly. "Ma'am, I wish to come with you," this last was directed to the Lady.

"NO. If I can't have you, nobody will!" with this, he made a move for his wand. Fear radiating through out him, Harry clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the curse to hit, for nobody was as fast as Dumbledore.

When the spell didn't come, Harry opened his eyes to find that a pure white shield was separating him from Dumbledore, and a light green shell was surrounding his body.

"You shall not harm him," said the Lady, her words reverberating off of the walls.

"HE BELONGS TO ME. AS HIS PARENTS BEFORE HIM AND THEIR'S BEFORE THEM! THEY ALL BELONGED TO ME!" said Dumbledore, his voice now a metallic-like representation of a woman's.

"I should have known. Reveal yourself, Morgan Le Fay, stealer of Excalibur. You who would rob the Philosopher's Stone from its hilt."

"It is too late," said Dumbledore, as his body twisted and crumpled until it shifted into the form of a lady with long black hair and white skin. Her robes seamed to be centuries old and billowed out without any wind. "The Philosopher's Stone is mine along with immortality. Mordred shall reign supreme. That is, when I kill you, Harry!"

Suddenly, a pale green light erupted from her Morgan's hands, enclosing them in a glow that mimicked the Avada Kedavra curse. She raised her right hand and a whip of magic shot forth, striking the white shield in front of Harry. With two more strikes, the shield shattered and the sickly green magic looped around the emerald shell protecting Harry.

"Do you really think that this pitiful excuse for a shield will save you? When your own parents could not even save their own lives?" laughed Morgan.

"You were there?" asked Harry, his voice faltering in fear.

"You don't think that Voldemort would be able to kill two Avatars, did you? Even with their powers bound he was nothing compared to them. I killed them both, draining the life from their bodies," she laughed at this, causing a sick echo to fill the room.

"You're the cause of my life of pain, of never being able to find someone to love. Of always having to fear for people who get too close to me. ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Harry finished this off yelling. Harry concentrated, pulling fifteen years of pain, fear, loneliness, and anger from the depths of his mind. He forced all of this into a tight ball in his mind, and raising his hand, he forced the ball towards Morgan with every fiber of concentration he had.

A light of pure emerald filled the room. Morgan Le Fay was thrown from where she stood against the wall, where the green magic surrounded her body. Making a claw with his hand, Harry felt the magic constrict around Morgan Le Fay's body, until her screams filled the room. Suddenly, she seemed to be drawn into a single point, smaller and smaller, until she was gone.

"She fled, for your newly released magic was too strong for her," said the Lady, but she was talking to herself as Harry had passed out from all of the exertion.

"You will do well, young one. Never doubt yourself, for only then shall you fall."

Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy, and I wasn't sure that anyone was reading. Obviously there are a few, so I will keep going. Thanks for the praise, I'll try to update sooner, but nothing guaranteed before the New Year.

R&R please!

I just found out that I have had 401 hits, and yet only 3 people have reviewed! Come on people, get on the ball! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Avalon and Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, otherwise, why would I be writing this?

When Harry woke up, he found himself laying in a large bed with blankets that seemed to swallow him whole. After locating his glasses and putting them on, he inspected the room taking immediate notice of the pale wood that seemed to make up everything in it.

Getting out of the bed, Harry looked down, confused as to why he was currently clad in his bare skin. Looking around for his clothes, Harry spotted a small pile of green robes. Picking them up, he realized that they were meant for him, and he proceeded to put them on, with the thoughts that someone had removed his clothing without his knowledge.

Looking into a mirror, Harry inspected himself. The pants lain out for him were a light brown, the shirt a light, leafy green. His robes were really nice, and would pass for dress robs easily. They were the purest of emerald, with a darker green inlay of vines running over them. The inlay was constantly moving, giving the illusion that the vine was growing.

After making sure that everything looked alright, Harry opened the door leading out of the room, and preceded to explore this new place.

Soon, he found himself out in a square courtyard. There were four magnificent trees in each of the corners, and a huge fountain stood in the middle. There were four angels, wings outstretched, their hands raised up as they all supported a brilliant sapphire. Water poured from their mouths and from hidden points in their wings.

"Wow," whispered Harry, afraid that is he spoke much louder that he would break the purity of this place.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said a familiar voice from behind him.

Whipping around, Harry came face to face with the same lady from the pensieve room.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, nervously.

"I did not tell you my name. I am Lyana, and you are here to fulfill your destiny and to accept your genetic inheritance."

"The Avatar thing?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes Harry. You are the last of a race of nearly all-powerful beings. But your growth is stunted, we need to break apart the blocks on your magic. I will need to train you for a decade."

"A decade," yelped Harry. "You don't understand, I've got to get back so I can defeat Voldemort."

"Yes, but without help, he will kill you, and he and Morgan Le Fay and her son Mordred will take over," replied Lyana, patiently. "Do not despair, in this realm time runs differently. For every decade spent here, a year passes in the mortal realm. And I shall make it to were you will not age past one year. Everything will be fine, let us break our fast then we shall make your schedules."

(Ten years later, One year earth time)

Over the past ten years in Avalon, he learned the name of the place soon from Lyana, Harry had trained hard with Lyana, breaking down his old barriers and expanding his magic to its unlimited potential. Over this decade, Harry had learned Transfiguration, Charms, Magical Creatures, Potions, History of both the magical and non magical worlds, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Divination, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Herbology, as well as physical combat, dueling, wand making, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, all forms of math, he learned every language ever spoken, spell creation, and his favorite Bio-magic.

With the buffer on his growth, Harry hadn't aged ten years, but his appearance was still different. His raven black hair was now just longer than shoulder length and seemed to fall into place perfectly at all times of the day. Due to the constant magic use, and his affinity to the various elements, his hair now had streaks of emerald, silver and red. He had grown to 6'1''and had the build of a swimmer. He had ditched his glasses long ago and with alterations to his genetic structure through the use of Bio-magic, he had perfect vision and could see magic perfectly. He no longer used a wand and could control magic in any form, along with any element.

On the exact day of the ten years, Lyana came to Harry in his bedroom.

"Harry, today you must go back to the mortal realm"

"Today?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you have learned all I can possibly teach you, you now hold your own destiny in your hands. Know this, if eternity's unending passage grows weary on your mind, you always have a home here," kissing him gently on the forehead, Lyana sent him back from hence he came.

After the white light cleared, Harry found himself standing in the Weasely's front yard.

"Well, this is going to go over great." Motionlessly, Harry conjured a mirror and looked himself over, making sure he wasn't too imposing.

He was wearing nut brown pants, a dark gold shirt with leaves of bright gold and green stamped in, with the same robe he wore the first day in Avalon.

Grinning, Harry banished the mirror, and effortlessly cast an invisibility spell on himself, hoping to surprise his friends.

Without even a soft pop, Harry Apparated into the living room, looking around for any sign of life. When he walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of the whole family, plus a few. Hermione was over, and she had a wedding band on her finger. It seemed as if Ron had finally plucked up the courage. Charlie was sitting with a cute girl in his lap, an engagement ring on her finger. Remus and Tonks were there, both sporting wedding bands. When his eyes came to rest on Ginny, his heart did a flip, no ring, no boyfriend, it seemed as if she were free.

"So Bill, when are we going to meet the new lucky lady?" asked Mrs. Weasely.

"Yes, Bill, when?" piped up Fred.

"Who would be dumb enough to go out with you?" George asked, to be answered by laughter as Bill threw a role at him.

As the family interacted, Harry realized how lonely he had been for the last ten years, especially when he looked at Ginny. Oh Gods how stupid he felt when he didn't realize how much he liked her. And over the past year, she had become more beautiful, if that were possible. Her freckles were all gone and her body had formed perfectly.

With tears running down his face at te wonderful sight of the family, and of the strong pangs of loneliness, Harry turned to go back into the living room, but tripped over a stool.

"Son of a b..." started Harry, but he was cut off at the sight of every single person with their wand drawn, pointing at him.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, make yourself visible or we start firing," stated Mr.Weasely.

"You would really curse me?" asked Harry as he stood up and removed the cloaking spell.

"Who are you? You seem familiar," said Ginny quietly, trying to puzzle out who he was.

"You really forgot me that fast!" exclaimed Harry. "I know its been a year, but that seems kind of fast to forget someone."

"What are you talking about, we don't know you!" growled Remus.

"You too, Remus? You were my favorite teacher," responded Harry.

"Wait, it couldn't be. Harry, is that you?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Well, who do you think I am, the Easter bunny?" retorted Harry.

"Don't listen to him, he looks nothing like Harry. There's no scar, and he's much too good looking," said Hermione. "Ginny, we all know you want Harry to be back, but he isn't coming back."

"Recovered pretty fast, didn't you?" asked Harry coldly. "What was Morgan giving you? Money, power, knowledge?"

"Who's Morgan. And for that matter who are you, and don't tell us Harry Potter." said Fred.

"Morgan Le Fay, commonly known as Albus Dumbledore. And if I weren't Harry, how would I know that you got a thousand Galleons for your joke shop from the Triwizard Champion money? Or that you offered to send Ginny back a toilet seat when she was ten, and tried to when I was in the Hospital Wing?"

"OH GOD," choked Fred.

"Harry!" yelled George as he ran forward, hugging Harry fiercely.

"He isn't Harry!" yelled Hermione. "Harry's dead, get over it!"

"Hey, Hermione. SHUT UP!" yelled Fred and George together.

By that time, everyone had lowered their wands and were asking there way over to Harry, Mrs. Weasely leading the way.

After an intense session of hugging an crying, Harry was forced to tell where he had been, to which he answered training at Avalon. He was then admired by Mrs. Weasely over his new look and a general good time was had by all but two.

The first was Hermione, who was distraught at the sudden appearance of Harry. She was nervous because of his effects on the Weaselys.

The other was Ginny, for a completely different reason. Here was the guy whom she had been dreaming about for most of her life, especially since she first met him. Here was the guy that had broken her heart when he disappeared a year ago, whom she had been fervently praying for a swift return. Here he was, and he didn't even notice her.

After everyone had gone to bed, Harry was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking back on the reunion when a soft noise sounded on the stairs.

"Hey Ginny, come sit down," said Harry when he sensed who it was.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked.

"I sensed it. New perception with new magic. Anyway, what s wrong, you seemed quiet earlier."

"Do you like me?" she blurted out.

Looking over, Harry saw her blush scarlet. Taking his hand, Harry grasped her chin firmly between his fingers.

"Ginny, while I was in Avalon, I thought about you non-stop. In Avalon, ten years is a year here, so really I've been away from you longer than you have. Ginny, I know that I love you," said Harry, his eyes filled with unfiltered love.

"Really?" whispered Ginny.

Smiling, Harry nodded before leaning forward to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. Soon their kiss grew until they were hopelessly making out on the couch, Ginny laying on top of Harry.

After a while, Ginny stopped and sleep claimed her, still lying on Harry's chest.

"Good night, my love," said Harry as he conjured a blanket that wrapped around them both.

The last thing he saw as he fell asleep, was Ginny's innocent face.

Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas.

R&R


	6. Rings?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the plot ideas.

When Harry woke up, he did so to the sound of the a door slamming. Carefully raising up, Harry looked around to find the source of the noise. When he looked to the stairs, he saw Mrs. Weasely walking down, about to come into the living room.

Laying back down, Harry pretended to sleep while Mrs. Weasely looked over the scene in front of her with her only daughter sprawled on top of a boy whom she though dead not two days ago.

Making up her mind, Mrs. Weasely merely continued on outside, shrugging at the obvious display of love between the two.

It was then that Harry made the mistake of falling back to sleep instead of getting up.

The next time that he woke up, it was to someone's yell.

"What the hell? Ginny, get away from him, he could be dangerous!" came Hermione's voice as she found Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, he is no more dangerous than a gnome. Its Harry, get over yourself," replied Ginny as she sat up.

"You don't know that, he could be in disguise," replied Hermione, vehemently.

"No, its Harry. I would know if it wasn't him," said Ginny furiously, before she got off of Harry and proceeded to go upstairs.

"I'm on to you, Harry, and it'll never work. You can never hope to stand up to Lady Morgan or Lord Mordred. Never," whispered Hermione.

"Hahaha, that's really funny, Hermione, tell another one," laughed Harry sarcastically as he went upstairs to use the bathroom.

When he got back downstairs, the whole Weasely clan, minus Percy, was gathered in the kitchen. Having decided the night before to strip the spells from them, Harry took a deep breath before greeting them.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Harry. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" asked Molly.

"Well, last year, the person that you know as Dumbledore was revealed to be someone whom we know to be evil," began Harry.

"This is madness," cackled Hermione. "Dumbledore is for the light, he can't be evil!"

"Silence," commanded Harry, his words filled with power. "Dumbledore tried to get me to go into a large pensieve, but a lady named Lyana stopped him. She soon unmasked him for who he, I mean she, truly was."

"And that was?" asked Bill, apprehensively.

"None other than Morgan La Fey, the half-sister of King Arthur the Pendragon, and bearer of their bastard child, Mordred," Harry continued, his voice getting louder to override the collective gasps. "Lyana also revealed certain spells put into place by Morgan to keep me distracted and to alert her to my actions."

"What spells?" asked Ron.

"Spells that she put on all of you. Each of your spells plays on your emotions, and the only ones that isn't being controlled are Fred, George, and Ginny."

"Why them," demanded Hermione. "The rest don't seem to be any different. I think he's trying to trick us."

"YOU FOOL!" yelled Harry, finally losing his temper. His magic began to become visible and shoot off in odd arcs of green energies. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL ALLOW YOU TO STOP ME FROM REMOVING THE SPELLS? GO, TELL YOUR MISTRESS THAT I AM TAKING MY LIFE BACK!"

With a sharp, cutting gesture, Harry banished Hermione from the room, much the dismay of Ron.

"Who do you think you are? You waltz back here after a year and expect us to welcome you back with open arms! Then you feed us some garbage about us being controlled and banish Hermione when she argues against you," yelled Ron, his jealousy taking hold of him.

Ignoring Ron, Harry drew energy into himself, and began to pour it into different spells. When he was finally done, he shot the spells at everyone in the room, stripping the existing spells from those wh had them and giving everyone protection from further mental invasion.

"Harry? What did you do, I feel different. Like something was messing with me this whole time," said Ron, dreamily.

"That was the spell. Mr. Weasely, you had an Imperius Curse, Mrs. Weasely, you were being controlled through your anger and protectiveness, Percy is being controlled through his ambition. Fred and George managed to fight there's off, Ron, your's was jealousy to the point of hatred. Ginny, your's was to be Riddle's diary, but that backfired," explained Harry.

"What about us?" asked Bill and Charley.

"Charlie, you work to far away for Morgan to worry about, and Bill, I'm sorry, but that nice girl, Fleur..."started Harry, but he was interrupted by Bill.

"How do you know about her?" he asked, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but she's part veela, and she's been taking you over slowly."

"Is Hermione being controlled?" asked Ron, desperately.

"Did you really want to marry her, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so, I vaguely remember that I thought that she liked you, so I proposed, and she accepted," said Ron.

"She's a spy for Morgan. She's been getting payed to tell Morgan about what we do," said Harry. "There is nothing controlling her."

"Oh man, and we thought that Voldemort was all that we had to worry about," said Charlie.

"Yeah, well Morgan is using him as a smokescreen, so that when she kills him, she can have Mordred rule everybody," replied Harry. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk."

With that, Harry proceeded outside and took a nice walk around the Burrow. When he got back to the back door, Harry found Ginny sitting on the porch, waiting for him.

"Hey Harry, how was your walk?" asked Ginny.

"Good, what are you doing out here?" he asked in reply.

"Everyone is rushing around, trying to strip Dumbledore's, I mean Morgan's, wards and then put up our own. I got tired of getting pushed out of the way, so I came out here to wait for you."

Sitting down beside her, Harry entwined his arms around her.

"I love you, Ginny," whispered Harry into her ear.

"I love you too, Harry," said Ginny, blushing at the feeling of Harry, pressing himself against her as if to never me separated.

Looking over at Ginny, Harry became lost in her chocolate colored eyes, as he leaned forward, drawing her into a deep kiss.

At that moment, the door opened and Ron walked outside, to catch the pair in the act.

"OY! Get off of her!" he yelled as he pulled the two apart. "I really don't want to see that, please, keep the PDA to a minimal, especially with my little sister!"

Harry blushed and laughed nervously at this, as Ginny glared at Ron.

"Ronald Weasely, I can do whatever I want with Harry, and you can't stop me!" yelled Ginny.

"Whatever?" asked Harry, as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh my God, Harry!" laughed Ginny as she hit him, playfully. "Such a dirty mind!"

"Stop it! I'm gonna hurl!" yelled Ron, causing the pair to fall down laughing.

Later that night, Harry left the Burrow, soundlessly Apparating to the inside of a volcano. Shielding himself from the heat, Harry set to work, drawing the molten material up and separating workable materials from the rest.

He had made up his mind over what he was going to do. After three hours of hard work, Harry held three rings in hand. He quickly put them in a box before Apparating back to the Burrow.

The next day, Ginny was sitting on the orch again as Harry walked up behind her.

"Ginny?" said Harry as he sat down beside her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Do you really love me?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Of course! Why would you think any differently?"

"Enough to spend the rest of your life, nay, eternity with me?" he asked nervously.

"What?" she asked confused.

Silently, Harry got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. "It would have to be kept secret, but will you?"

Shocked, Ginny shakily stood up. Shaking her head, refusing to accept this new development, she ignored his inquiries and ran to her room.

Sighing, Harry got up to follow, but decided to apparate instead.

"I take that as a no?" asked Harry as he appeared beside her on her bed.

"Harry," her voice was strong even though tears flowed from her eyes. "You can't just come back after being gone a year and expect me to want to marry you after a day!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything." A single tear fell on Ginny's hands as Harry disappeared, Shifting instead of Apparating.

So how do you like it? (And if you be wondering, three rings for engagement, and both wedding bands).

Need help, who should Mordred turn out to be? I think Snape. Tell me who you think it should be and why.

R&R please!


	7. Goblins and More Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some of the plot.

"Mr. Potter, it is really good to see you! I must ask where you have been?" said Professor McGonagall, now the headmistress since Dumbledore's escape.

"Avalon. Listen, I'm here to make sure that everything is okay with me coming back for my last year here," said Harry quickly.

"Well Mr. Potter, you missed your whole sixth year, are you sure you can keep up?"

"Positive, I'm only asking because I need to graduate to get a job, I already know much more than Hogwarts can possibly teach me," responded Harry.

"Oh really Mr. Potter, and where were you taught?"

"I told you, on Avalon," replied Harry shortly.

"Ok, Mr. Potter, everything is fine for you to come back."

"Thank you professor," said Harry as he faded out of the office, leaving McGonagall shocked to see him go.

It had been three days since Ginny had last seen Harry, and they were the hardest three days of her life. Every night she cried herself to sleep, thinking that if she had only been honest with Harry, she would have been living her dream.

She really did want to marry him, it was just her stupid stubborn nature that got in the way.

"Ginny?" her mother called softly from the other side of her door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied, drying her tears hastily with thte back of her hand.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You haven't been right since Harry left. Was it something he did? Did you two have a fight?" she asked worriedly.

"No, its something I said and did to him."

"What?"

"He proposed, mom. Right on the porch, he knelt and everything, and I just ran away. He came up here to talk to me and I yelled at him," cried Ginny.

"Oh my. Ginny, do you want to marry him?" she asked, a shocked expression evident on her face..

"Yes, that's that problem, I can't believe that I didn't just say yes," said Ginny, as the tears ran down her face.

All of a sudden, a soft knock sounded on Ginny's door. "Ginny, can I talk to you?"

It was Harry, he had come back. Ginny was elated as she opened the door and pulled him into a deep hug, tears still running down her face.

"I'll leave you two to talk. And remember, anything you decide to do has my blessing," Mrs. Weasely said as she got up and left.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I should have told you, I do want to marry you! I was just to shocked when you proposed, and then I couldn't sort out what I wanted, so I just freaked," explained Ginny rapidly.

"You really do want to get married?" asked Harry, a hopeful expressionplaying across his face.

"Yes, I do. I really do!" she laughed as she said this.

Harry then proceeded to reach into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He quickly opened the box, and pulled out the ring it held. The ring was made up of three different bands, gold, silver, and emerald, each of them braided into the shape of a ring.

"You can't wear this out in public, we've got to keep this our secret," Harry said as he conjured a mythril chain and fed it through the ring. "We can only tell your mom, dad, and whoever is presiding over the wedding, okay?"

"Are you sure we can't tell my brothers?" she asked.

"No, we've got to keep this quiet. Even if your brothers don't tell anyone, someone can still pick their brains for the information." Harry quickly buckled the chain around her neck, then fed the chain down the front of her shirt. "Let's go tell your mom."

Mrs. Weasely had taken the news wonderfully, as did Mr. Weasely, so Harry had decided to take Ginny out to eat. When they got to Diagon Alley, Harry had to go to Gringotts to get some gold.

When he approached one of the goblins and asked to be taken to his vault, he was told that his account was frozen.

"WHAT!" yelled Harry.

"Sir, the reports of your death made the president of the bank decide that it was best that your account be frozen until someone claimed it," explained the goblin.

"May I speak to the president?" asked Harry.

"You will have to make an appointment, sir. You can not just demand a meeting with the head of Gringotts!" exclaimed the goblin.

"Oh, yeah, just watch me!" Harry shouted as he focused on his magic. His eyes instantly truned green and an emerald aura faded into existence around him.

Marching up to the desk's entry point, Harry lifted to no avail. He quickly channeled so magic and slammed his fist on the small hinged section of the wrap-around desk. The section instantly exploded, sending wood splinters flying everywhere.

The goblin behind the desk was momentarily taken aback, but gathered his courage quickly and snapping his fingers, he tried to knock Harry unconcious. Harry easily shrugged this ff and trned to face the goblin.

"Go, now. Tell your master that I am coming!" he said in perfect Gobblyguck (sp.?).

This instantly sent the goblin running, and Harry followed him slowly, the magic surrounding him growing brighter as he walked.

Following the magical signature of the goblin, Harry soon found himself outside of a pair of large wooden doors. Harry briefly channeled his magic into his hands as he raised them and gave te air in front of the doors a push. This had the instant effect of sending the doors crashing open.

The president was a rather fat goblin, with a piercing glare that he gave Harry as he stormed into his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Harry. "You froze my accounts! How dare you?"

"Sir, If you would kindly channel some of your magic here," said the president, indicating a white crystal on his desk,"I would be glad to prove that you really are Harry Potter and then your accounts will be returned to you immediately."

Harry couldn't see any other way for this to be resolved, short of blowing up in front of the president, channeled his magic into the stone. The stone immediatly turned bright green, a green light that lit up every corner of the room.

"Well, I guess that proves that you really are who you say you are. Your vaults are unfrozen and you can access them at any oint in time," said the goblin.

With a curt nod, Harry left the room and went back down to the lobby.

"Can you take me to my vault now?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Yes sir, everything is now in order. If you will follow me."

Harry and Ginny rode the cart down to the Potter family vaults.

"This is all ours,"said Harry.

"I can't spend your money!" exclaimed Ginny, awe playing over her features.

"You can, and you will. This isn't just my money, Ginny. Its our money!" responded Harry, pulling Ginny into a one-srmed hug,

They quickly scooped some gold into a bag and left, andsoon they found themselves back up on the surface, blinking their eyes with the sudden exposure to light.

"Now my fair Ginny, dinner awaits!" said Harry, laughing as he did so.

Harry tool his soon to be wife to a beutiful resturant, sparing no expense for her. After the early dinner, Harry decided to take Ginny shopping. They were walking in muggle London, several bags of merchandise shrunk in their pockets, and were heading back to Diagon Alley, whena familiar voice stopped them.

"Well, if it isn't Scarhead and Weaslette!" came the voice of the stuck up Malfoy heir.

"Hey Ginny, you want to know something that is funny?" asked Harry suddenly.

"What Harry?"

"Malfoy always talks about hating muggles, but he's the one walking around Muggle London right now!" laughed Harry, causing Malfoy to turn red and stalk off.

Soon the pair returned to the Burrow, where they found that all of the boys had left for a quick Quidditch game.

"Harry, Ginny, if we are going to do this, we might as well get it over with," said Mrs. Weasely.

"Who's going to preside over the wedding?" asked Harry.

"I am Harry," came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

The ceremony was rather quick, McGonagall doing all of her parts perfectly. It was only a matter of minutes before Ginny Weasely became Mrs. Harry Potter. Instead of slipping the ring on her finger, like it was normally done, Harry slipped the ring around the chain to join the other, his wedding band found a similar place.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said McGonagall. "Ginny, until you decide to announce it, the school records will still say Ms. Weasely. I wish both of you long and happy lives together."

This last was said right before she left, Apparating away before anyone was the wiser. Harry and Ginny spent the next few minutes looking from one another to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, that is until the boys bounded in, raising a rather large ruccus.

It wasn't until after dinner that everyone went to bed, leaving the newly weds together for the first time since the hasty wedding.

"Harry, I really do love you," said Ginny suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I know, love. I do too," he replied.

After looking at one another for a few more seconds, an unsaid agreement came about anf the pair went up to Ginny's room to experience the pleasures of a wedding bed.

Harry even remembered to carry her over the thresh hold, even though it wasn't a honeymoon.

¿

Well there it is. I promised I would get it out.

R & R. The next one will be sooner!


End file.
